Never Let Go
by mandii111
Summary: All Eli wants is a second change, but will his sister, Liv, get in the way of that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't done fanfic in a while, so please be gentle when you review… only joking. So, I'm planning on doing a few things in this story, and if this is your first time reading my fanfic, you'll probably wonder who Liv is. I crated Liv and put her in two other fanfics I've written, so you can check my page to read those. Anyway, sorry for the long note, but please enjoy, and review. **

Never Let Go:

Liv huffed, shutting her locker with a thud as she held her books, going to put them in order due to her schedule. She missed summer already. Sleeping late and just hanging around, no worries, but some part of her was glad to be back at school. I guess she has a soft spot for learning. Clare, seeing her from down the hall walked over, leaning back against the lockers with a soft thud.

"Hey, Clare." Liv turned to her, immediately noticing something was wrong. "Why so glum, chum?"

"What do you mean?" Liv lifted a brow, causing Clare to shrug and turn her attention to the passing students.

"Awe." she wrapped her arm around Clare's shoulders. "How was the wedding?"

"Lovely. It was beautiful, but…"

"Jake?" Clare sighed, not saying a word. Liv pulled her into a quick hug, letting her go and watching her frown turn into a slight smile.

"It's a new year, so it's time to move on." Clare nodded to herself, almost giving her a slight boost of confidence, assuring herself that it was time to move on. Liv nodded as well, smiling sweetly at Clare.

"I'm glad to hear that." the bell rang for first period, and Clare stared walking down the hall, though turning around to face Liv one more time.

"Who knows, maybe I'll think about that second chance." And before Liv could even comment, Clare took off down the hall. A second chance, it's all that Eli wanted. He talked to Liv about it all the time, how things would be different, how he would make sure Clare was happy. Liv's job was just to convince Clare on giving him that second chance, and she had been working on that all summer, but Clare just wouldn't budge. At some points, Eli would be fine. He'd let Clare escape his mind and maybe hang with Adam, or watch movies or something. But, there were times when the pain still got to him, and he'd drink. He'd never gotten too bad, usually just pass out on the couch or in his room, but Liv could see the hurt, and all she wanted to do was make it stop. In hearing Clare's words, Liv smiled to herself, walking the opposite way down the hall to her first class.

"Ah, my blood. How are you?" Eli replied, taking a seat next to Liv on the steps leading to Degrassi. Liv took her eyes off her Chemistry book to turn to Eli, giving him a grin.

"Fine I guess, looking over some stuff is all." she shrugged, watching him look and skim over what she was just reading.

"Interesting."

"You hated Chemistry."

"I remember…" he smirked, looking up to her. "You enjoy it?"

"It's alright, I prefer English though." Liv smiled.

"A woman after my own heart." Eli joked, Liv nudging him softly.

"Not every girl is after you, you know."

"But most of them are." he stood up quickly, standing in front of Liv. "Talk to Clare lately?"

"Yes, in fact I have."

"And…?"

"And…?" Liv repeated. Eli rolled his eyes.

"What did she say?" Liv pursed her lips, recalling the memory.

"The wedding was lovely, she spoke about that a bit…" she trailed off, waiting for Eli to comment.

"Nothing about the second chance?"

"Oh! Right, she did mention that…" she trailed off once again, watching Eli's expression. It was a mix of excitement, and curiosity, though she swore there was a hint of worry too.

"She said, quote 'Who knows, maybe I'll think about that second chance.'" Liv stood up, watching Eli's expression change again to happiness, a small smile playing on his lips.

"At least she's thinking about it." Eli replied, Liv hopping off the last step.

"Don't get your hopes up though, she could think about it and realize it's a mistake."

"Or, she could think about it and realize I've changed."

"All I'm saying is don't expect anything, just wait." Eli nodded, spotting Clare across the parking lot and grinning wider.

"I'll seal the deal, don't worry." he kissed Liv's cheek quickly, muttering something about seeing her at home and rushed off towards Clare.

Clare walked along the sidewalk, watching her feet as they shuffled along. The boy she loved was now her brother; talk about brother love. It was too weird now, seeing him in her house, not even thinking of him as Jake, but and Jake, her stepbrother. She shook the thought out of her head, pushing her eyebrows together as she heard quick footsteps behind her. She turned to see Eli, him stopping short so he didn't run into her.

"Hey, you." Those were the first words he's spoken to her since they were at the hospital on prom night. Sure, they saw each other, maybe sharing a quick glance, but never spoke.

"Hey, Eli."

"So, you've been talking to Liv?"

"Eli, if you could just-"

"I just want to let you know that no matter what you chose, I'll always care for you. It'll be different, Clare. I've changed, I promise."

"I know you have Eli, but I-"

"I just want you to think about it, take as long as you need." he stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want you back, and I want things to be like they used to."

"I want that too, and I will think about it. But right now I have to get home so, I'll see you at school?" Eli nodded.

"Yeah, see you at school." Clare smiled softly, and watched Eli take his hand off her shoulder, letting her walk off. A second chance, it's all he wanted.

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'd like to know what you think, and if I should continue. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm trying to update as much as I can, but school just started and I'm going to be pretty busy. I hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter 2:

"I don't know, Liv. It could go either way." Adam replied, tossing another stone at the lake, watching it skip across the water. Liv threw her stone up in the air a few times, catching it as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I just want him happy." she tossed her stone, watching it hit the water and sink under without even skipping. She sighed, Adam chuckling softly as he got up to grab another stone.

"I know you do. I want him happy too, I just don't know if this will work. Clare doesn't want to be put in the same situation again." Adam spoke as he found the perfect stone, taking a seat next to Liv again. "I don't blame her, either. You know I love Eli, but-"

"He was going through a rough time, he's changed. He's taking his pills again, and he's been sober for the past week." Liv hugged her knees. "I just hope he keeps this up." Adam shrugged.

"Eli is, Eli. He'll do something when you least expect it, you know that…" Adam trailed off, not wanting to knock Liv's brother too much. He turned to her, watching. Her green eyes were fixed on the lake, her chin was rested on her knees as she hugged them, a softly sad look on her gorgeous face. Truth was Adam has been in love with this girl since the moment he met her, and has never been able to stop thinking about her since. But, what would Liv want with him; he wasn't even physically a guy. Liv often talked about going lesbian, due to the fact of her bad luck with guys, though Adam convinced her that girls wouldn't be that different. Liv sighed loudly, causing Adam to blink a few times and follow her glance to the lake as he threw his stone, watching it skim across the lake before descending into the water.

"I should probably get back." Liv said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her pants. Adam nodded, standing up after her.

"I can walk you home, if you'd like…"

"No, Adam, it's okay." she smiled sweetly. "It's too far away from your house anyway." Adam nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Thanks again."

"I'm always here for you, Liv."

"I know." she hugged him quickly before waving and walking off, leaving Adam to just watch her until she disappeared out of sight. He then huffed, mumbling something under his breath as her picked up his feet to walk home.

Liv opened the door, shutting it softly behind her as she stuffed her keys in her pocket, locking the door behind her. She tilted her head, watching Eli on the couch, a movie on and popcorn on the coffee table. He was alright, this was a good sign. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, walking over and joining him on the couch.

"It's your favorite." he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen. She looked, realizing it was; Night of the Living Dead. She reached for the bowl of popcorn, mumbling the lines under her breath as Eli laughed. "You've seen this too many times."

"So have you, so why are you watching it now?" Eli shrugged.

"Because, it's your favorite." he smiled down at her, and she smiled back, changing her glance to the TV screen to watch. After a few more hours of movies, Eli was out. Liv shut the TV off, threw the popcorn away, and put the bowl in the sink. She grabbed a blanket, and tossed it over his sleeping body, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and walked upstairs into her room for the night.

Clare sat out in the backyard, letting the sun hit her face as she was deep in thought. She wasn't one to make hard and fast decisions, and this one she knew would take a lot of thought. Of course she missed Eli. She missed his smirks, his kisses, his laugh, but most of all she missed who she was with him. She missed being able to just scream in public, and have him grin, she missed that Clare, and wanted her back. But, she was also scared of Eli. She was scared at what he'd become, and she wanted to believe he changed, more than anything she did, but part of her had a feeling he wouldn't change, he couldn't change. She sighed, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip, setting it down and shutting her eyes. All he wanted was a second chance, but could she take the risk?

**A/N: I know, this was a short chapter, and maybe boring, but it's a filler and there is more to come. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Alright, so I know the story might be starting out slow, but if you please stick with it, I can promise you it'll get better. This chapter is going to refer to another story I've written, titled ****Foolish Hearts****. It'll connect with something that happened in Ch. 6. You don't have to go and read it to understand, I will explain it in the story, but I thought I would let you know. Sorry for the long note, again. Please enjoy and review. **

Chapter 3:

Clare walked through the double doors and into Degrassi. She'd been thinking a lot about her past years here, and she found herself smiling, though also frowning upon her memories. She spotted the Goldsworthy siblings near the door, talking and laughing. Maybe Liv was right, maybe he did change. He looked better, he was actually smiling. He had emotions, but just something about him seemed different, happier. He even looked happier just talking to Liv then he was when they were dating. Guess people could change, with the right help. She missed it, being with Eli. It was so easy, having a boyfriend and a best friend, and having them related. Liv knew him better than anyone else, and Clare was pretty sure she'd know if this was all just for show. But, from the conversation they were having, it looked perfectly fine to Clare. It looked like old times. Her first thought was to walk over, and join their conversation, but the bell rang and they were both off, leaving Clare with a huff as she walked to her locker.

"Hey." Someone replied, and she jumped, looking up to see Eli.

"Oh, hey Eli. How are you?"

"Great, fantastic, superb."

"All very exciting words." she cracked a smile, and so did he. "What brings you here, isn't your locker on the opposite side?" Eli nodded. "So-"

"I wanted to see, you know…"

"If I had an answer?" Clare finished his sentence, and Eli nodded again. "I've been thinking, a lot actually."

"And?"

"And, I'd like more time." Eli's eyes dropped down. "It's not a no, it's just I really need to think this over, you understand, right?"

"Yes, of course. Take all the time you need." Clare felt herself faintly smile, though Eli's face stayed neutral.

"Thank you." the bell rang, and Clare headed off. "I'll get back to you, Eli. I promise." she said from over her shoulder, and he didn't answer.

It didn't take much for Eli's mood to drop that day. Clare was obviously just avoiding him since she had already made up her mind. He huffed, getting up and walking out of his room and down to the kitchen. His parents were out, and Liv was asleep; it was perfect. He opened the fridge and spotted the beer in on the door, taking one and moving the others around to make it look as though none of them were removed. Eli cracked it open and sat on the counter, chugging it down as fast as he could, being the light weight he was. After finishing that one, and another after, he placed the empty bottles next to him, hopping off the counter to grab one more. As he did so, one of the bottles that was set on the counter hit the floor with a crash. Liv's eyes opened, and she sat up in her bed. She looked around her room, only hearing silence, and thought that maybe she was just hearing things. She laid back down, shutting her eyes, though opening them again once she heard loud murmurs from downstairs. Liv cursed under her breath, jumping out of her bed and rushing down the stairs.

"Fuck." Eli groaned, picking up the broken pieces of the bottle.

"Eli, go to sleep, I got it."

"N-No, Oliviaaaaaa." he slurred, putting emphasis on the last letter of her name. "I can do t..this." Liv helped him up, setting him on the couch.

"Eli, sleep."

"Fuck off, you don't give two shits about m..me anyway."

"I wouldn't be trying to help if I didn't."

"Shut up…" he groaned, holding his head. "Go somewhere and s..stay the hell out of m..my business."

"Then who would take care of you? Help you when you get like this?"

"I said I was f..fine!" he shouted through the slurs, and Liv shook her head. She grabbed her phone off the table and stepped out of the living room, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Adam answered, half asleep.

"Adam, I need you." he immediately recognized Liv's voice and rubbed his eyes, throwing on pants and shoes.

"I'm on my way." he hung up, grabbing a jacket and heading out the door quietly.

Eli feel asleep soon after, Adam's encouraging words helping the most. It was about two AM, and Liv's parents were due home any minute, though she and Adam sat on the couch with hot chocolate, Liv's favorite drink. Adam made it exactly how she liked it. Water, not milk, and even put marshmallows in it.

"I can't thank you enough." she took a sip, turning to him.

"I said I'm always here for you."

"I know, that's why I called." she nodded, holding her cup with both hands. Adam looked at her as she took another sip, this one longer. He couldn't get over her beauty. No matter what, she always looked beautiful. If it were after she just woke up, during school or after, even when balling her eyes out or dealing with a lack of sleep, she was beautiful, in every single way. His mind went back to The Dot, when Liv was dating Fitz. What a nightmare that had been. It was like it had happened yesterday, he watched as Eli and Liv argued in front of the café, him and Fitz still inside.

"_Don't look at her like that." Fitz spat at him, Adam turning towards him. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Don't act dumb, you're in love with her, aren't you?" Adam didn't answer, because there was no need to, they both knew the answer. Fitz shoved him. "She's mine, so don't even think about her." Adam still kept quiet, Fitz laughing. "What would she want with you anyway? You're not a guy. No matter what you wear, or how you act, you'll always be Gracie; always." Adam had finally had enough and pushed Fitz back, them exiting The Dot in the middle of a struggle. _

"Adam." Liv replied, causing Adam to blink a few times, his flashback ending. He looked at her again, swallowing.

"Sorry, just tired." Liv smiled softly, and both their heads jerked as they heard the locks being unlocked. Liv quickly placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table, Adam doing the same. She grabbed the blanket thrown across the back of the couch and placed it over them, laying down in his arms as he held her, their eyes shutting as though they were asleep. Adam couldn't help but smile as he opened one eye, looking down at the "sleeping" beauty in his arms. He kissed her head, and shut his eye, letting sleep overwhelm him.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, this might actually be my favorite chapter so far, but there is still more to come. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, I've been pretty busy. Anywho, here is chapter 4 : ) **

Chapter 4:

Adam played with his fingers as the movie played in front of him. Eli was too concentrated to notice that there was in fact something on Adam's mind. Though, when their favorite part came on, and Adam didn't laugh with him, Eli hit pause and turned to him.

"What's up?" Adam's head shot up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"I'm not stupid, what's wrong?" Eli tried again, and Adam huffed. "Girl problems? I hear you…" He just stayed quiet, waiting for Eli to start rambling, but Eli stayed quiet. "So, who is she?"

"No one."

"Adam."

"You wouldn't know her." Which, in fact was the biggest lie. The truth? This girl was in fact upstairs doing her homework with her music blasting so loud Adam himself could sing along. This girl, in fact, was Eli's sister.

"Try me." Eli asked, and Adam huffed.

"She's no one. This is guys night, remember?" Eli nodded, finally giving up and turning the movie back on. Soon after, both boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and their heads turned.

"Hey." Liv said with an innocent smile, as though she had no idea it was guys night. Eli growled.

"Go upstairs, Liv."

"I wanted to get something from the kitchen, don't mind me." she grinned wider, hopping off the last step as she hurried into the kitchen. Adam chuckled, focusing his attention back on the screen as Eli did. Once Liv grabbed a soda, she walked back through the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Eli.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to watch."

"Go back upstairs."

"Make me, Elijah." she teased, and winked at Adam as he laughed.

"I will, Olivia."

"She can stay, can't she? Is it really that big of a deal?" Adam spoke, and the two siblings were silent.

"I think Adam is right." Liv nodded once in agreement.

"But, It's guys night-"

"Plus one girl." Liv added, and Eli rolled his eyes, giving up once more. He sat back in the couch, and watched the movie in silence and Adam and Liv laughed at the funny parts. Eli heard his phone ring, and he thanked God, though took it back remembering there was no God, according to him anyway. He rushed over to his jacket and pulled the phone out of his pocket, grinning wide once he saw the caller ID. He looked up at Liv and Adam's waiting faces.

"It's Clare."

"Well, pick it up, dummy!" Liv cried, and he did so.

"Hello." he paused. "Hey, Clare." he paused once more. "Nothing much actually, you?" Liv rolled her eyes at the boring conversation, though perked up once she saw Eli grin again. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you there. Bye." Eli hung up, and quickly threw his jacket on, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"So? What's going on, lover boy?" Liv asked.

"She wants to meet at The Dot." Eli replied, happiness ringing in his tone. Liv smiled sweetly, as did Adam.

"Good luck, bro." Adam added before Eli rushed out the door. They both turned around, facing front on the couch as the movie continued to play.

"Oh!" Liv cried. "This is a good part." she finished, enthused. Adam chuckled and watched as well, both of them starting to laugh. Adam couldn't help but smile as the movie continued, quickly sneaking glances at Liv, though turning away quickly before she could notice. Hell, she was beautiful, he could never get over that. He laugh was contagious, as was her smile. And those eyes, he swore he could stare at them all day.

"-You want anything?" Liv had already stood up, and just finished her sentence when Adam noticed she was talking.

"What?"

"I'm going to the kitchen, you want anything?"

"Yeah, just a water." Liv nodded and walked off, Adam standing up to follow. Once Liv got the water, and another soda for herself, she shut the fridge and turned around quickly, running into Adam.

"Oh, Adam I'm so…" she trailed off, realizing how close they were and swallowed, scolding herself as she felt her face turn a shade of pink. Adam's face flushed pink as well, and he looked into her eyes. Yes, he could stare at those piercing green eyes all day. After a moment, they both subconsciously leaned in, their lips touching softly for a while, pulling away quickly as they realized what they had just done.

"I'm so-"

"I can't believe I just-"

"Sorry I never meant to-"

"Did that I mean-" they both rambled over each other, their words getting mixed up. They just stayed quite for a minute, looking at one another, trying to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly, the door busted open and Eli rushed in. Liv and Adam jumped, taking a somewhat normal position of Liv sitting on the counter, and Adam just standing. Eli rushed into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, how did it-" Liv started.

"It was great! We talked and laughed, it felt like old times!" Eli cut her off, suddenly feeling the awkwardness in the room. "Is everything Alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"Everything's good." both Adam and Liv replied at once, exchanging awkward glances at each other, and then to Eli.

"Whatever." Eli shrugged it off. "Adam, I'll take you home." Adam nodded walking back into the living room to grab his jacket, Liv hopping off the counter and rushing upstairs before another word could be said.

"You sure everything is alright?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging, I've been unbelievably busy. But anywho, here is chapter 5 : ) **

Chapter 5:

Adam quickly passed his room, reviewing all the events that had led up to the kiss. He couldn't believe it, had they really kissed? He took his index finger and touched his lips ever so softly, unable to believe that Liv's lips had in fact been there only moments ago. But, what was she thinking? Did she enjoy it? Did she regret it? The unanswerable questions were driving him insane. He passed faster, now mumbling to himself. Should he call her? Was that too pushy? Should he wait till tomorrow and confront her at school? Was that too awkward? Did she even want to talk to him? Adam sighed loudly, throwing himself onto his bed and lying there, not thinking, not talking, just lying there quietly, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up after a while, looking to his night stand to grab his phone before his confidence had faded. He dialed Liv's number and waited, getting more anxious as each ring passed. He sighed with defeat as he got her voicemail, hanging up the phone and putting it back on the night stand as he closed his eyes, hoping that soon enough, sleep would overcome him.

Liv sat in her bed, her knees tight to her chest as she held them there. What had she done? That kiss meant nothing, right? Did Adam feel that way? How did she feel about Adam? Truth was, she didn't know. Before that night she had never considered Adam anything more as a good friend, someone to talk to when things got rough, someone to go to with anything, any problem she had. Somehow Adam could always make it right, or at least put a smile on her face. He was a great friend. Friend. That word replayed over and over in her mind. Friend. Was that all he was? In her mind, yes. Adam was always just a friend. Liv wasn't looking for anything but friends, as she still was mourning over Fitz, about how she missed him, missed being with him. But, what compelled her to do that? What made her kiss Adam? The timing? The pull that seemed almost undeniable? Whatever it was, it happened, they kissed. The vibrations of her phone interrupted her train of thought, and Liv got up to see who it was. She sighed once she saw Adam's name, and debated picking it up. She let out an even louder sigh and let it run to voicemail, unable to think of what she could, or should say to him. She then walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower as hot as she could take it and got undressed, getting inside.

"Hurry up, Liv. We'll be late!" Eli shouted, banging on her bedroom door.

"Calm down! I'm almost ready!" Liv answered, running the brush over her hair one last time. Liv then sighed, and opened the door just as Eli was about to bang on it again.

"What could have possibly taken you so long?" he shouted.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"On second thought…" he trailed off, turning his back to her and heading down the stairs, Liv following along after him. She debated on staying home that day, faking an illness, a cold even. But, she knew it was wrong, and no matter how awkward it got between them, Liv knew she had to talk to him sooner or later, so why not sooner? Just get it over with. They both piled into the hearse, Eli starting it up as he drove smoothly, every few minutes sneaking a glance at his sister, observing her. He knew something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is everything alright, Liv?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem, off. Ever since last night…" he trailed off again, waiting for a response. It took Liv as minute or two to gather her words.

"I'm perfectly fine, Eli."

"I can tell when you're off, you know. You're my sister." she turned to him, a brow raised.

"Oh? You think you know me so well?"

"I do, in fact, I probably know you better then you know yourself." Liv rolled her eyes, crinkling her nose. "See, right there. You crinkle your nose when you get frustrated. It means I'm getting somewhere. You'll start massaging the bridge of your nose soon too." he chuckled at his wit as she growled, fighting the urge in fact to massage the bridge of her nose, an old tactic she had come up with when she was younger. "Just tell me."

"It's none of your concern."

"Of course it is, I'm your brother."

"But you are not me. Just because you know my habits doesn't make you qualified to be my therapist."

"I'm just trying to help." his tone of voice got louder.

"I don't need your help!" Liv shouted back in response. Eli pulled into his usual parking space and undid his seatbelt.

"Then I guess you can find your own way home!"

"Oh, what a punishment! Of course I can!" Eli gritted his teeth at her tone of sarcasm and jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut as he walked his way to the school, his shoulder tense. Liv huffed, rolling her eyes as she quickly massaged the bridge of her nose, getting out of the car and walking into Degrassi. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to her locker, stardled for a minute once she was Adam leaned against her locker.

Eli hurried off to his locker and mumbled curses to himself as he put in his combination, opening his locker and taking out a few books.

"Eli?" he jumped a little, though relaxed once he heard Clare's voice. "Is everything alright?" he took a deep breath, relaxing as he shut the door with ease, holding his books.

"Fine. Everything is fine" he managed to crack a small smile. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well." they were silent for a moment, and Eli finally opened his mouth.

"I had fun last night, almost like old times." Clare nodded.

"Yeah, I did too. And it got me thinking, Eli, about what you were saying," she stopped for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I liked the feeling I had last night, with you. There was no pressure, we were just having fun."

"Exactly."

"And like I said, it got me thinking," she paused again, looking to him. "Eli, I want us to stay friends." Eli swallowed.

"Friends?"

"For the time being. I don't want to rush things. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd agree." he took another deep breath, keeping quiet for a moment. "Eli?"

"Friends. Of course. For the time being."

"I'm so glad you understand." the bell rang, and Clare put on a kind smile. "I'll see you around?" Eli nodded. "Great." she walked past him and off down the hall, leaving him there, unable to move. Friends? Just friends? He'd worked so hard and all she wanted to be was friends? He kicked his locker, rushing out the doors of Degrassi and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, dialing a number.

"Hey, it's me. You think I could come by?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and who is reading. It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying my writing. So, here is chapter 6! **

Chapter 6:

"Hey." Adam said shortly, standing up straight. Liv swallowed hard, staying quiet for a moment. "I thought maybe we should talk, don't you think?"

"I guess." she mumbled softly, making her way to her locker as she put in the combination.

"I really am sorry, Liv. I never meant to cross the line, it just-"

"Happened. I get it; there is no need to be sorry." Liv interrupted him. "It's just, I'm-"

"Not looking for a relationship?" she nodded in response. Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair as Liv collected her books. "Still Fitz?"

"I just don't feel like I'm in the right position emotionally to be in a relationship, do you understand?"

"So, it is Fitz."

"Does it matter who it is?" she shouted abruptly. "He dumped me, Adam, for some other girl! I gave him," she stopped, but Adam knew what she was going to say. He gritted his teeth in anger, taking quick breaths. "Adam?"

"He doesn't deserve you, Liv. You could do so much better."

"Don't you think I've heard that a million times? The fact was I didn't want better; I was in love with him. What do you expect? Adam, you're my friend, and I want to keep it that way." he sighed. Friends. Had he ever hated that word so much in his life? Probably not. He looked at her, he emerald green eyes now filled with hurt due to the topic of Fitz. He had hurt her, broke her heart and left her to pick up the pieces. Even though Adam had helped her every step of the way, he was still nothing but a friend, and now he had to face it. They both stayed quiet, and Liv opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"No, it was the truth, and sometimes the truth is harsh." he shrugged, trying to hide his hurt as much as he could.

"Adam…"

"No, it's fine. I should go."

000

Eli fixed his jacket and took a deep breath, knocking on the door. He could hear the pitter-patter of footsteps, and suddenly the door opened.

"What's up?" Fiona spoke, confused on why he was here. Eli wouldn't tell her on the phone, but hey, her condo was open to her friends. It was only a few periods out of the day, and Fiona had planned on going in late anyway. Eli walked in, Fiona closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch quietly, and she sat beside him. "Eli…"

"She wants to stay friends…" Eli mumbled to her and himself, still trying to let the words sink in. He had tried so hard, he had done all he could, and it still wasn't good enough.

"Oh, Eli I'm sorry." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Clare and I _are_ meant to be together. I know it, I can feel it."

"But, maybe she doesn't. You can't make her feel the same way you do, you can only try."

"Who's side are you on?" Eli shouted, standing up and facing her.

"Yours! That's why I'm telling you this! You're hurting over her, and she only wants to be friends. You have to let her go, Eli. It's the only way." Eli took a few deep breaths as Fiona watched him.

"You're right, maybe… maybe you're right." he replied calmly, taking a seat next to Fiona again.

"It'll be hard, I won't lie, but you'll feel better after. You won't hurt anymore. The pain will be gone." Fiona reassured him, and he nodded, playing with his thumbs. "What can we do to get your mind off it?" Eli looked up, looking around the room. His eyes hit the cabinet where Fiona had kept her alcohol. Fiona followed his glance, shaking her head.

"No, Eli."

"Just a little."

"It's only for when my mom comes to town, she counts bottles."

"You can blame it on me." Fiona sighed. "Please Fi, only a little."

"Only a little." she repeated, standing up hesitantly as she walked to the cabinet, taking out a bottle of vodka, and pouring Eli a glass. Eli took small sips, waiting till Fiona left for the bathroom to pour himself more. A few periods turned into the whole day, Eli staying with Fiona as he drank when she wasn't looking. He finally decided to take the rest of the bottle as it was almost finished by the time he left for home. He then threw it in a nearby trashcan once it was completely empty. Eli stumbled his way home, knocking twice on the door. Liv, who was in her room, quickly rushed down the stairs, opening the door.

"Jesus! Eli, where have you been? Mom and dad will be home any minute!"

"Sooooo?" he slurred, stumbling inside.

"Oh no, no Eli…" Liv sighed, shutting the door behind her. She rushed to her brother's side as he stumbled around, almost falling. "Why?"

"She j..just wants to be friends Oliviaaaa." he whined, leaning on Liv for support.

"I'm sorry." she said, helping him to the stairs.

"Noo, I wanna… I wanna stay o..on the couch!" he said, pointing to the living room as Liv groaned, walking him to the couch and plopping him on it. "Sit." he said shortly and she cocked a brow, doing what she was told. Eli just looked at her for a minute. Maybe it was the alcohol, but something about his sister was different. She was, almost stunning. "Has… Has anyone ever t..told you how pretty y..you are?" Liv blinked a few times.

"Yes."

"Good, c..cause you are…" he finished, his breath smelling of vodka. Liv made a disgusted face, causing Eli to laugh. He then placed a hand on her cheek, leaning in abruptly and kissing her. Liv kissed back for a moment, then pushing him off.

"Eli!" she cried.

"I…I…" Liv jumped up, wiping off her lips in surprise, and disgust. Eli just laid down, shutting his eyes. Shocked, Liv swallowed hard, looking down at her brother and placing a blanket over him. She then shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room.

**A/N: So, I said in the beginning I wanted to do a few things with this story, and I kind of wanted this to happen, for some odd reason. Sorry if that grossed you out, but this **_**did**_** happen with Fiona and Declan. So, review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello readers! So, this will be the final chapter for Never Let Go. I'm planning on doing a sequel, but I would really like to know what you guys think. So anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 7:

Liv trudged to her locker that next morning with no emotion. She decided to walk to school that day, barely making eye contact with Eli that morning. Liv honestly didn't even know how to feel anymore. She felt like her life was now a walking dream, with all that had happened. Had she really kissed Adam? Had she really kissed her own brother? What has her life come to? But, with all the stress, she couldn't help but find herself thinking of Fitz, again. She missed everything about him, though scolded herself for doing so. Maybe it was the way he made her feel that she missed? How she felt loved by someone other than her family and friends. It was hard to explain, but she knew she missed him, and couldn't deny it. Liv put in her combination and opened her locker door quietly, taking out her books and shutting the door with only a slight noise. She looked up, watching as Clare rushed down the hall, her curly tendrils bouncing as she hurried with a bright smile on her face.

"Liv! Oh, I'm so glad to see you." she replied with enthusiasm as she approached.

"Really?" Liv answered emotionless, blinking almost in shock. Clare hadn't even spoken to her in what seemed like so long, and now she was excited to see Liv? Something didn't add up.

"Yeah, really!" she smiled bright again, Liv huffing softly, though Clare was so phased with her excitement that she didn't even notice. "I made up my mind." Liv's eyes went wide for a moment; then she blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she giggled. "I think I'm going to give Eli another chance."

"Really?" Liv shouted, now fully in shock.

"Liv!"

"I'm sorry, just... wow… I have no idea what to say."

"You can tell me where your brother is." she thought for a moment.

"Most likely outside on the front steps." Liv nodded reassuringly.

"Great! I'll see you later." Clare smiled, rushing off again. Then the thought hit Liv.

"Clare, wait I-" she stopped, noticing Clare couldn't hear her. She just watched her rush down the hall and out the double doors. Liv then leaned against her locker, thinking. Should she tell Clare? Would that ruin things? She didn't know, but she'd have to find out soon, because in a matter of minutes, Eli and Clare would be back together. And by then, she'd feel too guilty to even admit that she had kissed her own brother. A second chance, it was all Eli wanted, but was she willing to ruin it?

**A/N: dun dun DUN! Cliff hanger! As you guys are pretty well aware, I like to leave off with them. I was thinking of continuing with a sequel from here, adding in more drama, of course. Let me know what you guys think, it means a lot when you comment. Hope you guys liked it! xoxo**


	8. Sequel!

**A/N: So, I've decided to make a sequel! It's titled ****Break Your Little Heart****. So, if you would like to read it, go ahead! Enjoy! **


End file.
